Somnium Est Imago Mortis
by Malliane
Summary: En medio de una borrachera, un extraño sueño, la imagen de la perfección, y una muy útil daga.


SOMNIUM EST IMAGO MORTIS  
  
Debo ser inocente, ahora estoy castigado.  
Estas no eran las semillas que planté  
Pero me ví forzado a cortar las plantas en flor.  
No puedo decir que no lo sabía.  
Pero no pude ayudarte  
Pienso que compré mi libertad por un alto precio  
Pero no vendí mi alma barata.  
Hasta que digas adiós en silencio.  
Nadie podrá tocarme.  
Quien rondaba en la noche lejana.  
No podías conocer el permanente malestar  
  
Deeply - Chabo - Serial Experiments Lain  
  
-Deja de llorar tus recuerdos, Severus.  
  
-¿Por qué? Dime...  
  
-Porque tus recuerdos son tu vida, los recuerdos te hacen a ti mismo...  
  
-No soy nadie...  
  
-Eres tú... ni más ni menos...  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Por qué? Qué quieres saber...qué...  
  
-¿Por qué te fuiste...?  
  
-No me fui, Severus...  
  
-Te fuiste de mi lado, Lilian, me dejaste solo...  
  
-Tú te abandonaste a ti mismo... desde el momento en que la Marca selló tu vida, Severus...  
  
-Quiero llorar...  
  
-No puedes hacerlo... nunca pudiste...  
  
-Por más que intento... sólo lloro mis recuerdos...  
  
-Tus recuerdos...  
  
-Los tuyos... los de Florence...  
  
-¿Y los otros?  
  
-No son recuerdos...  
  
-Imágenes vivas de tus errores...  
  
-Imágenes vivas de mi error, Lilian...  
  
-Pesadillas que te carcomen día a día cuando ves algo que te hace revivirlas...  
  
-Desearía que eso fueran... quiero llorarlas...  
  
-Podrás deshacerte de ellas... ¿pero podrás deshacerte de la culpa y el terror?  
  
-Puedo deshacerme de los recuerdos... pero no de mi error...  
  
-Los recuerdos te lastiman tanto como las imágenes de tu error...  
  
-Más aún... los recuerdos me muestran lo que pude haber tenido...  
  
-Me tienes, Severus...  
  
-Quiero llorarte, Lilian, quiero llorar cada recuerdo tuyo... que no quede nada de ti... ni de mí...  
  
-¿Vacío? ¿Quieres estar vacío?  
  
-No quiero ver lo que pudo haber sido y no fue...  
  
-¿Qué quisiste, Severus? ¿Qué quisiste de mí?  
  
-Ser tuyo... tener tu mirada... robar tu sonrisa.  
  
-¿Es lo que sientes? ¿Es lo que tu corazón dicta?  
  
-Es lo que mis recuerdos dictan... y quiero llorar.  
  
-No podrás llorar jamás, no así. No puedes llorar, no podrás ni pudiste...  
  
-Quiero llorarte, y atesorarte entre esa lluvia que te difumina y te aclara...  
  
-Como tus recuerdos...  
  
-Como la amistad que pude haber tenido contigo...  
  
-Y jamás puediste aceptarme...  
  
-Jamás pude aceptar que alguien me apreciaba... jamás pude aceptar sentirme querido...  
  
-Sentirte tú mismo.  
  
-Eres cruel, Lilian...  
  
-Soy la Lily que existe en tu mente, la que trataste de alimentar con recuerdos... pero no soy más que el reflejo de tu deseo...  
  
-Reflejo de mi debilidad.  
  
-La imagen de perfección que tienes.  
  
-La imagen de una mujer a la que no supe amar, ni siquiera querer; sino hasta perderla...  
  
-No me perdiste...  
  
-¿Quién eres?  
  
-Soy Lilian Evans, soy Albus Dumbledore, soy tú mismo...  
  
-Si eres todos ellos...  
  
-Soy también el Lord Oscuro. ¿no es así?  
  
-Eres la imagen de perfección...  
  
-El cuerpo de la mujer...  
  
-La comprensión del sabio...  
  
-La perfecta crueldad del líder...  
  
-El juicio que sólo uno mismo puede realizar sobre sí...  
  
-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sigue ahora?  
  
-Quiero llorar...  
  
-¿Llorar? ¿Sirve de algo llorar?  
  
-Llorar y olvidarme de ti... olvidarme de mí y de mi penosa vida...  
  
-No tienes una vida penosa, Severus... o sí...  
  
-Ni siquiera mi propia perfección me castiga...  
  
-Tienes la vida que elegiste para ti mismo. Reflejo de tu mirada, reflejo de la ventana a tu alma...  
  
-¿Alma? ¿Hay alma luego de la Marca? ¿Hay alma luego de prescenciar tu propia condena?  
  
-Hay alma hasta el fin.  
  
-Entonces quiero llorarla...  
  
-Lloraste tu alma hace tiempo...  
  
-Quiero llorar...  
  
-No podrás. Jamás podrás llorar.  
  
-¡¿Por qué?!  
  
-Porque intentas apiadarte de ti mismo, y jamás podrás hacerlo.  
  
-¿Y mis recuerdos? Quiero llorar por mis recuerdos...  
  
-No podrás llorar... tus recuerdos son parte de ti mismo...  
  
-Quiero llorar por esas pesadillas... tan reales e irreales...  
  
-Quieres llorar tu vida entonces...  
  
-Quiero drenar mi vida...  
  
-Como una lágrima...  
  
-Como la lágrima fluye sin remordimientos, testigo cruel de una vida injusta... o demasiado, demasiado fríamente justa...  
  
-Drena entonces tus recuerdos, fiel siervo de la honestidad y el remordimiento, prueba viva de los errores injustos. Drena tu vida, como una lágrima...  
  
-Por ustedes... por usted, profesor, por brindarme toda su comprensión y apoyo...  
  
-...fluyendo sin remordimientos...  
  
-Por ti, amiga... por nunca alejarte de mi lado... por dejarte proteger en mi cobija de sueños infundados... ya no más culpas...  
  
-...testigo cruel de una vida injusta...  
  
-Por ti, señor... por hacerme abrir los ojos, y mostrarme el bien y el mal... por revelarte ante mí como mi padre, mi maestro, mi carcelero, mi asesino y mi alma en jaula de oro...  
  
-... o demasidado, demasiado fríamente justa...  
  
-Por mí... por mí... por mi alma... por recuerdos... por mi imágenes... por mis lágrimas...  
  
Las pulcra daga se deslizó acariciando esa piel que ansiaba ver el contraste púrpura con el blanco habitual. Fuera de la rutina, una lágrima cayó en en la hoja que refulgía de dolor prematuro, dolor por la resignación, dolor por la perfección... dolor por una muestra del alma en su fría virginidad...  
  
Conocí su abrazo en otro tiempo (-Dumbledore-)  
Y sufrí su furia en el momento (-Voldemort-)  
Y la ví partir hacia otro lado (-Lily-)  
Entendí a mi soledad (-Severus-)  
Tu soledad  
La soledad (-La que nos embarga día a día sin poder escapar de ella-)  
  
Corte Porteño - Walter Giardino - Temple  
  
NOTAS/ uff... que me ha quedado raro ésto... Sería como una secuela de 'No te vayas de mi lado', pero pueden leerlo así solito. Espero que les haya agradado al menos un poco, porque sinceramente a mí me agradó bastante. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron. Por cualquier crítica, escriban a kaoruteamo@hotmail.com. Y recuerden, el sueño es la imagen de la muerte.  
  
Namárië, Malliane.  
  
Sombra oscura en la eternidad  
En la escencia de su verdad  
Puede romper los corazones del mundo  
  
Corte porteño - Walter Giardino - Temple 


End file.
